


The Deal Is Made

by BlueRot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is dead, Dark Imagery, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal does not go to Italy, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRot/pseuds/BlueRot
Summary: During his recovery six months after Mizumono, Will tries to forget Hannibal and his emotions surrounding him. He ends up making a deal with him instead.





	The Deal Is Made

December - The First Visit

The frosty air on his porch in Wolf Trap bites his cheeks and nose as his seeking eyes span over white. He wrings his hands and begs not to see any hoof-prints that aren't there in the sheets of snow. Yet, he waits for the antlers to rise from underneath. After all, he invited the beast.

November

“Thirsty.” The words bounce in Will’s head. The first word he said when he woke up. When he opened his eyes again to the world he couldn’t escape. Wouldn't is more accurate. 

Will huffed at this thought. In his home, surrounded by his hounds and an idle hand on his stomach that he wasn't aware of. The dogs were rather worked up today for some reason. Yes, think about the dogs. Not the fact that he it had been six months since he last saw him. That he still could barely talk to anyone at Quantico. Couldn’t bear their eyes. He was never good at that, but now it was different. Every silent face screamed names in his head he’d rather not think about when he saw them. Beverly Katz, Georgia Madchen, Alana Bloom, and… others. He rubbed his eyes. It was only evening, but he wants to sleep. The dogs were still acting weird, so he let them out once more before lowering the shades and shrouding himself still clothed into his sheets. 

Darkness. A plane of existence in only darkness, but Will. He lays on the floor of the oblivion. A skeleton engraved onto its floor underneath him as he stares at its ceiling. He can’t see his own supine body but he feels it. Feels the whispers coming closer. 

“What would you say?” The fractured voice speaks into his ear. “What would you do?” He feigns confusion. “If I was there?”

“I don’t know.” He speaks. The darkness dispenses a sharp and quick pain like a palm to his cheek. “I would kill.” He is left feeling nothing. No pain or approval came from the plane. “I would tell you to leave.” Nothing. “I would…”

“I would forgive.” 

His eyes opened and stared at his white ceiling and he breathed. His eyes fell and found the front door was open. Will tried to spring up, but a hand caught his shoulder. He, Hannibal, was sitting in the chair next to his bed. He looked a bit different. Hair longer and lightly bearded with his dark coat. 

“Leave.” Will commanded sternly, his back damp. 

“I cannot. Will-” He lifted his hand off of Will’s shoulder. He looked apologetic. “I’ll do anything.” The words fell from Hannibal sincerely. Shamelessly packaged for Will. 

“Don’t, just.” Will stammered. His brows knitting as he grasped his sheets. Anything just to not look again. “What? Do you love me or something?” Will huffed out deprecatingly. He didn’t think he would want to know the answer as much as he then did. He hung off of Hannibal’s silence now after his lost attempt for control. Will pressed his lips together after he gave no indication of speaking and looked into his eyes. “Then you’ll make a deal.”

December - The First Visit

Will waits in a chair on his porch now. He hears a car park somewhere in the treeline before he sees Hannibal come out holding his bag of supplies. The terms of their deal repeating in his head as he watches him walk near. 

“Once a month.” The packed white crunches under Hannibal's boots. “You can visit me.” His hair has flecks of snow in it and he brushes a sandy lock out of his face. “For three hours.” He reaches the stairs of the porch before pausing momentarily and looking at Will. Permission. Will nods and the wood creaks under Hannibal's weight as he steps on. “But you’re not allowed to speak here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so for reading! Comments, thoughts, and feedback are very appreciated!
> 
> https://jammibal.tumblr.com/


End file.
